Fairy Tale Princess
by Grey Silverstone
Summary: Reid, ma chere... you've gone and got yourself a little crush? With as many issues as you have! Oo-er...


**A/N: Okay, so, it says 'later,' and 'shortly...' because I'm AWFUL with time frames. I'm thinking the 'later' is the future, and then 'sb' is about 3 weeks-ish. ^^ **

**Also, the rating may change to M (heh heh...) because there is not T+, but it won't be... _too _heavy. :) Tell me what you think...**

**PS: It starts with a case, but then it ends (pretty quickly) and it's a pretty cool one (if i do say so myself. Which i do.).**

**Also, Spencer Reid is the love of my life. Just saying. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** The PLOT belongs to me. CriMi and the amazing Dr. Reid, however, do not. *tears*

Read on, my fair... erm... readers!!

_LATER_

He had been watching her for several days now. He watched as she climbed into her small red car. Stared at her raven curls and silky chocolate skin. She was his. It was time.

As she walked across the third floor of the poorly lit parking garage, he stepped out from behind a silver minivan and clamped his hand onto her shoulder. He felt her freeze under his touch.

She turned around slowly. Before her eyes could widen, he struck her, hard, across the face, sending her to the ground.

She was out before she saw him smile.

_SHORTLY BEFORE_

Sana slid onto the barstool, slamming her head softly onto the bar surface, twice. The third time, she cushioned it with bracelet-bedecked arms. She let out a soft groan.

"Are… you alright?" The hesitant voice came from her left; she opened one bleary eye to regard the young man sitting next to her. He looked like a total dork. So, she smiled and sat up.

"Perfectly. You are…?"

"Ah, Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid. Or just Reid. You don't have to call me… Doctor?"

She laughed. "Okay. Hi. I'm Sana."

"Nice to meet you, Sana." He had a nice smile. It brightened his face, making his eyes twinkle and flash.

"So, Dr. Reid," Sana said lightly, moving a little closer to him. "You look like a bit of a bookworm. If someone agued that Tolstoy had greater philosophical merit on today's scholars than Hemmingway, what would you say?"

The good doctor looked confused. "I would say that it's purely dependent on the area. Tolstoy's philosophy had to do with the achievement of a goal, Hemmingway's with the futility of the goal. I—" He stopped short, looking past her. Sana turned around.

_Hello, tall dark and handsome. _ And then—_Oh, no. Is he… _gay_?_

"Hey there, Reid," Morgan said, ruffling his hand through the younger agent's hair. "Not boring the beautiful young lady, are we?"

Reid looked indignant. "We were discussing philosophy, and—"

Morgan laughed. "_That's _a yes."

Sana grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure. He definitely knows how to show a girl a good time." When Morgan turned back, she winked at Reid.

Reid pulled his mouth into a small, unconscious smile as Morgan's feigned incredulity.

"Well, then. I guess I'll just leave you two to it."

Sana took a long sip of her drink, gesturing at Morgan's retreating figure. "Friend of yours?"

Reid nodded. "We work together, actually." _Phew._ Not gay, then.

"At what?"

He shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "FBI."

"_Really_." She grinned mischievously. "You look more like a professor than a crime fighter."

He grinned back. "Looks can be deceiving."

She nodded. "Fair enough." She looked at her watch and grimaced. "Well. It was very nice meeting you, Dr. Spencer Reid. Adieu."

"Wha—Wait," he stuttered, startled. "She turned back curiously as he blushed. "Isn't this where I ask for you number?"

She smiled slowly and walked closer to him. "You don't seem very sure about it."

Reid swallowed. "Can I have your number?"

Sana handed him a folded piece of paper, then kissed him—she aimed for his cheek, but ended up catching the corner of his mouth. Now _she _ was flustered. _Ah, well._

"Goodnight, Doctor."

Reid stared after her as she sashayed through the double doors, then down at the phone number in his hands. _Damn_. When the beautiful girl had sat down next to him, he had been sure he would be ignored. But… AA slow grin made its way across his face. The place where her lips had touched his hummed with energy. In the small red car pulling out of the parking lot, Sana's skin was having the same reaction.


End file.
